Le défi
by Shade-Lady
Summary: Malik accepte un défi, Altaïr en accepte un autre...


_Ce OS date un peu. Disons que je l'ai tapé quand je jouais à ACI et découvrais alors avec de grands yeux émerveillés la grimpette fluide d'Altaïr en passant mon temps à monter et descendre les bâtiments de Masyaf... *soupir* le bon temps. J'ai repris ACIII dernièrement (cette fois, je m'émerveille sur la badassitude de tous les enchaînements que l'on peut effectuer au combat.) et comme Altaïr me manquait, j'ai revue le I dans son intégralité. Ce qui m'a rappelé cette fic ! Oubliée injustement dans un coin de mon PC ! _

_Voilà, je voulais donc vous la faire partager ! :)_

_En espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! _

* * *

Kadar retrouvait les briques de la ville avec un sourire rêveur, la haute forteresse qui faisait ombrage au soleil lui offrant une paix intérieure qu'il sentait s'emparer de lui avec bonheur. Il n'y avait qu'ici, au sein de ces palissades cerclées de montagnes, que la sérénité était à même de le gagner. Il lui fallait la poussière du sol, les rues en montées où s'affairaient les marchands et la stature impressionnante de la citadelle pour se sentir en sécurité.

Masyaf semblait même encore plus chaleureuse et accueillante quand on rentrait de mission. On laissait le stress au-dehors des remparts et on pouvait enfin se laisser aller à songer au repos.

Kadar le ressentait plus encore étant donné qu'il rentrait ici de sa toute première mission, qui, de plus, avait été un franc succès. Il avait même réussit à récupérer quelques informations supplémentaires sur l'hypothétique insurrection qui se préparait à Jérusalem.

Maintenant, il marchait d'un pas franc vers la citadelle où l'attendait surement Al-Mualim pour son rapport, les pants de son manteau d'assassin volant derrière lui. Ce manteau, il l'adorait. Il le sentait déjà comme une deuxième peau, reflétant ce qu'il avait toujours pensé être au fond de lui. Il avait hâte de revoir son grand frère pour lui raconter en détail sa glorieuse bataille contre sa cible ainsi que la chute qu'il avait évitée de la cathédrale lorsqu'il était monté dessus pour épier une conversation.

Malik avait tellement stressé lors de son départ que Kadar le marquait comme sa priorité juste après Al-Mualim.

La confrérie d'abord.

Cela avait toujours été ainsi, au sein de ces murs.

Kadar foula la terre sèche de ces lieux en dégageant de petits nuages de poussière, montant d'un pas franc la côte qui le mènerait à la confrérie. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues, chose qui étonnait un peu le novice. A cette heure, il y avait d'ordinaire foule sur les sentiers de Masyaf.

Alors qu'il passait la herse de la forteresse, le regard de Kadar fut tout de suite attiré par les cris et autres meuglements qui provenaient d'un attroupement formé à la base de la citadelle. Kadar s'arrêta et fronça les yeux. Il pensa tout d'abord à une insurrection contre l'Ordre, mais il put très vite remarquer que les gens ne criaient pas de colère mais d'indignation, ainsi que de panique.

Des doigts étaient levés vers le ciel, ce qui dirigea le regard du novice. Kadar dû se faire ombrage de sa main pour lever la tête sur les remparts de la citadelle qui s'élevait jusqu'au soleil.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à identifier l'homme qui était agrippé aux briques de pierre, prêt à atteindre le vitrail central de la plus haute tour. Il n'avait presque aucunes prises, se retenant du bout des doigts sur le mur, tordu dans une position qui ne paressait pas des plus confortables.

Il devait être à plus d'une vingtaine de mètres du sol mais ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, seul la foule inquiète en bas du bâtiment s'agitait. Kadar s'approcha, gardant néanmoins son regard rivé sur l'ascension de ce casse-cou qui portait l'uniforme des assassins. Il ne pouvait pas le reconnaître de cette hauteur, mais il s'agissait surement d'un jeune un peu frimeur qui voulait montrer sa dextérité aux anciens. Il se débrouillait pourtant bien… sa progression était lente mais continuel, marqué de temps en temps par quelques hésitations histoire de trouver une nouvelle prise sûre.

Kadar allait contourner cette attraction pour entrer dans la forteresse, mais c'est alors qu'il entraperçut la barbe d'Al-Mualim au milieu de la foule. Ne sachant trop s'il devait le déranger maintenant ou attendre un peu que ce tapage soit finit, Kadar s'approcha de cet attroupement pour essayer de se rapprocher de son maître. Il dû un peu jouer des coudes, mais finalement, il se retrouva bientôt dans le dos d'Al-Mualim. Celui-ci avait les mains croisées derrière son dos, le regard rivé sur l'importun qui osait escalader sa forteresse de la sorte. Il se retourna alors vers un assassin qui se tenait à côté de lui.

— Altaïr, je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête.

Le dénommé haussa les épaules.

— Un simple défi, mon maître. Si Malik réussit à atteindre le pic de la plus haute tour, je lui ai dit qu'il pourra être considéré meilleur que moi en escalade.

Le cœur de Kadar rata un battement. Malik ? C'était son grand-frère qui jouait à chat perché sans protections à vingt mètres au-dessus du sol ? Il s'avança soudain sans plus se préoccuper de déranger.

— Mon frère est là-haut ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour envoyer quelqu'un le chercher ?!

Les deux hommes se retournèrent de concert, regardant Kadar d'un air méprisant. Le faciès d'Al-Mualim s'adoucit un peu lorsqu'il reconnut son interlocuteur.

— Kadar, tu es déjà rentré ? Comment fut ta mission ?

— Pourquoi mon frère est-il là-haut ?

Al-Mualim soupira.

— Il a accepté un défi. Je le pensais pourtant au-dessus de l'orgueil et capable d'écarter toute provocation remettant en cause sa fierté. Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas encore acquis toutes les subtilités de la sagesse.

— Hé alors ? S'insurgea Kadar. Ce n'est pas une raison pour rester là sans rien faire !

Voyant que ses paroles ne provoquaient pas la moindre réaction, Kadar serra les poings avant de s'élancer sur le mur de la citadelle.

— Très bien ! Puisque c'est ainsi, j'irais le chercher !

La main calleuse d'Al-Mualim lui retint l'épaule.

— Hors de question, Kadar. Tu restes ici… Altaïr va y allé.

Ce dernier tourna vivement la tête vers son maître.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est lui qui…

— Je ne veux rien entendre, gronda Al-Mualim. Tu as intentionnellement mis l'un de nos confrère dans une situation délicate, c'est à toi que reviens la tâche de le sortir de là.

Altaïr resta immobile un instant, puis sous le regard insistant de son maître il lâcha un soupir avant de se présenter à la paroi du mur.

Kadar le regarda progressé à une vitesse faramineuse, sautant plusieurs prises faciles pour accéder à des saillis qui lui permettaient de mettre à profit l'allonge de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Son regard horrifié se fixa ensuite sur son frère qui manquait de prises. Malik se rétracta soudain sur ses jambes pour prendre son élan et sauta pour attraper l'une des gargouilles qui entourait le vitrail central. Kadar retient sous souffle, la vision de son frère se balançant ainsi à plusieurs mètres du sol lui étant insupportable.

Il réussit à se hisser à la force de ses bras sur deux gargouilles où il calla ses pieds, sautant de nouveau pour attraper les gargouilles situées en haut du vitrail. Altaïr avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin quand Malik le remarqua. Ses gestes se firent alors plus frénétiques et son ascension s'accéléra, sa tête furetant dans tous les sens pour trouver rapidement des prises.

Kadar cru pendant un moment que Malik allait réussir à semer Altaïr, mais c'est alors que dans la précipitation, son frère manqua sa prise. Ses pieds dérapèrent et seul le bout de ses doigts gauches restèrent accrochés au mur. Kadar étouffa un hoquet, sentant la peur lui tordre douloureusement l'estomac tandis que son cœur lui battait aux oreilles.

Altaïr remarqua la position délicate dans laquelle se trouvait son compagnon et jura tout bas, accélérant son escalade en bandant ses muscles. Malik essayait de retrouver une prise pour ses pieds mais ses bottes dérapaient sur le mur sans trouver d'appui. Une minuscule prise s'offrit alors à lui, trente centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. S'il arrivait à la saisir, il pourrait sans doute s'aider de ses bras pour arriver à caller ses pieds.

Se concentrant sur cette brèche, Malik appuya son pied contre le lisse de la roche pour se donner de l'élan en forçant dans son bras gauche. Sa main droite rata le saillit à quelques centimètres et le poids de son corps retomba lourdement sur son bras gauche qui lâcha prise.

— MALIK !

Kadar regarda impuissant son frère chuter de la citadelle, près à l'attraper ou même à ce que son corps lui serve de matelas pour atténuer sa chute.

Mais il avait oublié qu'Altaïr avait eu le temps de s'avancer plus haut et il se trouvait maintenant calé entre les gargouilles du vitrail, chose qui lui permit de rattraper Malik par le bras sans se faire emporter par son poids.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Le morigéna celui-ci en fusillant du regard l'assassin en capuche.

— Je te sauve la vie. Ordre d'Al-Mualim.

Malik ne répondit rien, suspendu au bras de son rival dans l'attente que celui-ci le hisse sur les gargouilles.

Altaïr ne se fit pas attendre, son bras ayant des limites. Il hissa Malik assez haut pour que celui-ci agrippe de sa main libre l'une des gargouilles pour ainsi retrouver des prises sûres par lui-même.

— Au fait, tu as perdu.

Malik le dévisagea d'un œil sombre.

— J'aurais pu me rattraper par moi-même.

— Tu n'as pas encore les réflexes qu'il faut pour ça.

Ne préférant pas continué dans cette voit, Malik allait se baisser pour descendre quand la réalité lui sauta aux yeux : les minimes prises qui lui étaient apparu pour grimper étaient impraticables pour une descente.

— On va contourner la citadelle pour passer par la fenêtre de ma chambre, lui indiqua Altaïr. Elle est toujours ouverte.

Voyant son rival commencé à chercher des prises sur le côté du vitrail, Malik le suivit en ravalant sa mauvaise humeur. Qu'Altaïr lui ai sauvé la vie lui restait coincé dans la gorge. Il aurait préféré tomber et se fracasser en bas plutôt que d'avoir son honneur ainsi souillé.

Il suivit néanmoins les traces de son rival en récupérant les prises qu'il arrivait à trouver, posant le pied là où Altaïr lui disait de le faire. Car décidément, cet idiot était plus fort que lui en escalade.

Kadar regardait avec soulagement les deux assassins disparaitre derrière le mur de la citadelle. S'il aurait voulu se jeter sur le cou d'Altaïr pour avoir lancé son frère dans un défi aussi stupide, il éprouvait maintenant pour lui une infinie gratitude de l'avoir retenu dans sa chute.

— Que tout le monde retourne à son poste, dis soudain Al-Mualim en se retournant vers la foule. Altaïr est avec lui, il va surement le faire descendre par les toits, tout va bien, maintenant.

Soldat comme civils mirent néanmoins du temps à se dissiper, certains cherchant à suivre les deux hommes du regard dans leur progression mais ils avaient déjà disparu derrière la forteresse.

Al-Mualim se retourna alors vers Kadar qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Toi, tu vas venir avec moi. Tu ne m'as pas encore fait ton rapport de mission.

Kadar se raidit un peu dans un respect qu'il voulait dès plus authentique après la démonstration pour le moins irrespectueuse qu'il avait eu envers son maître.

— Bien, maître.

Il emboita le pas à Al-Mualim non sans avoir donné un dernier coup d'œil là où Altaïr et son frère avaient disparu. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'aucun autre accident n'allaient survenir, son estomac ne pourrait défaire les nœuds qu'il avait faits que lorsque qu'il verrait Malik devant lui, les pieds sur terre et en parfaite santé.

Altaïr avait pour dire terminé d'emmener Malik à destination, les fenêtres en demi-cercles des chambres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur position.

— C'est ici, indiqua Altaïr en désignant une fenêtre. Vas-y, entre.

Malik devança Altaïr en escaladant sans encombre les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la fenêtre, s'agrippant en haut de celle-ci pour passer les jambes, puis le buste à l'intérieur.

La pièce était sombre, éclairé uniquement par cette fenêtre qui lui jaunissait les murs. Une couche, quelque bouquin, des armes posées en batailles sur un bureau avec une épée sur la chaise et quelques étagères remplies de parchemin. La pièce n'était pas dès plus aménagée, mais quand on savait combien de temps un assassin passait dans celle-ci, cela n'étonna pas Malik plus que ça.

— Il va falloir que tu t'entraines plus dur si tu veux un jour penser me battre.

Malik leva les yeux au ciel en se retournant vers la fenêtre, s'attendant à voir l'air sérieux ombragé de cette foutu capuche lui faire face. Mais au lieu de ça, se fut les jambes pendues dans le vide de l'assassin qui se dessinait dans l'arc de la fenêtre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Râla Malik en s'avançant.

C'est en passant la tête par la fenêtre qu'il put voir Altaïr en train de se retenir au mur à la force de ses bras sur des prises pour le moins minuscule.

— Je serais capable de tenir comme ça toute la journée. Ce n'est pas forcément à l'efficacité mais c'est aussi à l'endurance que l'on reconnait un véritable maître assassin. Comme quoi, tu vois, il va te fal-

La dernière syllabe de sa tirade fut étouffée dans sa gorge en un hoquet qui lui crispa le corps tout entier. Malik venait de lui empoigner ses bijoux de familles dans une poigne ferme que ressentait un peu trop l'assassin.

Malik en avait marre des tirades vantardes de cet importun, et plus encore de sa grandiloquence.

— Très bien, si tu arrives à tenir dix minutes accroché au mur, je te reconnaitrais définitivement plus fort que moi.

— Facile, soupira Altaïr.

Malik resserra son emprise sur ce qu'il avait toujours en main, faisant gémir son vis-à-vis à son plus grand plaisir.

— Bien sûr, ce serait trop simple si je n'y rajoutais pas une petite difficulté.

Altaïr sentit alors la poigne se détendre pour venir imprimé ses formes, les doigts se faisant plus doux mais aussi plus fourbe.

— Malik ?… Qu'est-ce que-

— Un problème quant aux règles du défi ? Tu peux tout à fait abandonner…

Abandonner ? Lui ? Plutôt mourir qu'abandonner un défi.

Altaïr serra donc les dents en sentant les doigts jouer avec ses apparats pour se concentrer sur son épreuve. Chose qui était plutôt compliqué quand des fourmillements de plaisir s'amusaient à courir dans son bas-ventre. Il n'était qu'un homme, après tout, il réagissait à la plus primaire des stimulations. Mais ces pics de plaisir qui lui tiraillait le ventre ne l'aidaient pas à rester concentré.

Les forces de ses bras étaient bien plus à même de le quitter pour que son corps ne se consacre qu'aux doigts joueurs et calculateurs qui commençaient à se faire un peu trop entreprenant.

Malik avait déjà jeté la ceinture rouge qui retenait le manteau blanc pour en écarter les pants, desserrant le pantalon pour infiltrer sa clandestine. Altaïr ne put retenir un gémissement soufflé entre ses dents lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Malik venir s'enrouler autour de sa virilité.

— Alors, on abandonne déjà ?

— Hmph… jamais !

— Parfais.

Malik commença à bouger ses doigts dans des vas-et-viens lancinants qui firent vite réagir le corps de l'assassin. Quelques spasmes secouèrent Altaïr qui refusa de laisser passer les gémissements qui aurait dû les accompagner, sentant ses bras trembler sur leur appuie.

Ses jambes s'ouvrirent d'elle-même, le désir guidant ses gestes sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte pour laisser à cette bonne travailleuse le loisir de s'affairer à son aise. La main de Malik était décidemment douée car à chaque montée d'adrénaline, une autre venait s'ajouter. Le tout montant dans un plaisir qui grandissait à une vitesse affolante.

— Cela ne fait que trois minutes, au cas où tu serais trop occupé pour penser au temps.

Altaïr ignora l'ironie satisfaite de Malik et serra les dents. Il fallait qu'il tienne. Il pouvait tenir. L'homme qui s'affairait sous lui changea soudain le rythme en imposant une cadence plus soutenu qui surpris l'assassin, celui-ci lâchant un gémissement de plaisir qu'il ne put refouler.

— Tu flanches, Altaïr. Tu es descendu de quelques centimètres.

L'assassin dû reconnaitre que ses bras n'étaient plus bandés et que ses doigts lui fourmillaient tant l'effort était important pour se maintenir sur la paroi. Le plaisir était devenu trop grand, accaparant tous ses sens, le vidant de ses forces pour se préparer à l'apothéose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir en présence de son rival.

— Hhh…hhh… Malik, attends. Je…

Le dénommé se contenta de sourire et d'accélérer encore un peu le rythme, faisant rejeter la tête d'Altaïr en arrière qui ne chercha pas cette fois à étouffer son plaisir. Les gémissements rauques de ce dernier encourageaient Malik qui ne sentit même pas le corps offert de son aîné descendre encore de quelques centimètres.

Altaïr n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il se libère. Au diable ce défi stupide, il voulait que la main entre ses cuisses ne s'arrête jamais, qu'elle continue ainsi pour le mener aux étourdissements qu'il était déjà en train de subir avec forte violence.

Puis soudain, ses doigts tremblèrent avant de lâcher. Altaïr se sentit tomber, pantin désarticulé que son cerveau ne commandait plus. Ses jambes glissèrent par la fenêtre et se fut un bras solide qui entoura son torse pour le maintenir adossé au rebord.

Altaïr sentit son désir se faner sous le manque de stimulation, chose qu'il regretta profondément. Son cerveau reprit peu à peu le contrôle de son corps, lui rendant la vue pour remarquer le sourire goguenard qui lui faisait face.

— 5 minutes. Tu as perdu.

Bien que son souffle était encore laborieux, Altaïr fronça ses sourcils avant de faire une feinte sur la droite pour faire tomber Malik à terre. Avant que celui-ci ne reprenne ses esprits, l'assassin le maintenait déjà au sol. Malik allait répliquer, mais des lèvres durs lui clouèrent le bec en l'emportant dans un baisé qui mit à mal le parquet.

Altaïr libéra alors sa bouche pour essayer de retrouver son souffle en constatant avec fierté que la respiration de Malik s'était calée sur la sienne.

— Tu ne tiendras même pas 3 minutes, lui souffla l'assassin d'une voix prédatrice.

Malik sentis son manteau lui être écarté sans douceur, ce qui le fit sourire.

— Je ne suis peut-être pas une pointure en escalade, mais ne crois pas que je sois moins bon que toi dans tous les domaines.

Et la bataille commença.


End file.
